Dreaming
by tiaarag
Summary: Dreams? One word. Sterotyped. Some believe them to be omens. Others believe them to be a peek intp their future. Some might even believe that dreams are the path to their own personal legend. Yet, no one really knows what a dream truly means until they experience it. Come join this dream and along the way we will find adventure, enemies, friends, and even love!
1. Chapter 1

Hi im back :D. Im starting over because of the incident u all know about. Yes, i was threatened to be reported to the police...well...turns out i got myself out of trouble XD. I have my skills! Anyway i hope thos version will be better. Ok Shadow and Sonic (18) Amy (16) Cream and Tails (14) Charmy (15) Espio (21) Vector (23) Knife (19) kit snick (20) Rouge (19) Knuckles (20) and i think that's it for now. Anyway i own nothing XD. Also check out immortality by Biteme21. If you ever need a book cover for your story, this chick is like a pro! Im glad im her friend XD. Ok. Onward!

**Dreaming chapter 1**

**Normal p.o.v**

A hooded figure made his way through the streets of station square, ignoring the rain pelting against his hood. If anyone were to see him, all you would see were glowing orange eyes. He stopped st an old warehouse, banging on the door. The door creaked open slowly. "Enter". The hooded figure walked inside and took off his hood, revealing orange fur with red stripes. "You called me here in the middle of the night. Get on with it!"

A mysterious voice chuckled in the shadow's. "Patience Knife, don't you want to wait for your partner?" As if on que, a white furred cat with a long bang over her left eye dropped down. "Don't worry boss, i'm here." The mysterious person stayed hidden as he spoke. "Knife, meet Snick. Kit snick." Kit snick walked slyly up to Knife. "Well hello there hot stuff." Knife knocked Snick's hand away. "I didn't come here to flirt. Keep your distance from me, and we should get along just fine."

Snick smirked and swished her furry tail."Fiesty huh? Just how i like em. Meeeow." Knife rolled his eyes. "Whatevet, snickerdoodle." The mystery person cleared his throat. "Let's get down to buisness shall we?. Now look.." The mystery person layed down some files. "I want all of them in my posession by next month. Let's discuss them shall we?"

Knife grunted, while Snick unsheathed her claws. "Alright. Let's start with her." A picture of an ivory bat was shuved foward. "This is Rouge the bat. Top jewel thief in Mobius. She willbe a challenge i assure you. Former G.U.N agent...hmm..very good with martial arts. Snick you should have no problem with her." Snick nodded in pride.

"Next is Knuckles the Echidna. Guardian of the ancient Master emerald. One punch, and this guy could knock you out cold so be careful. You will find him in Angel Island. You'll need a chaos emarald to transport there." Knife rubbed his chin. "Well where do we get a chaos emerald?"

The mystery guy chuckled. "I was getting to that. This right here is Shadow the hedgehog. I believe he has posession of one of the seven emeralds. i will help yoi with this job personally because he isdefinitely a difficult challenge. He has the powers of Chaos control, so you will need him to get to Angel island." Snick filed her nails. "And just how do we get him to cooperate?"

"Easy. We capture his little friend, Amy rose. I have been observing hom, and by the looks of it, he has feelings for this particular hedgehog. She won't be much of a challenge. Just be careful around her 'piko piko' hammer. Now the rest of them i will share with you tomorrow. For now, go discuss a plan of how to get them in captivation."

"Yes sir", Knife said before walking off. "You know you can count on me", Snick said before summersaulting away."

"This is all going according to plan. Once i have all the other fools, Knife and Snick will be tossed aside along with the others. Perfect. Just perfect."

**Was it ok? Tell me what you think. I need suggestions too. Please and thankyou XD. Knife belongs to scarlet355 and Snick belongs to Kit snick. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright. I wrote down exactly how i want the plot of this story to go, and i PROMISE you WILL enjoy it! You just gotta trust me! I won't let yall down! Yes, this story will be long! Why? Because it's good, and you don't rush good things, you sit back and appreciate them! Anyway i got 3 more oc's! Alicia(18) Xander(23) and Vera (21). I will tell you who they belong to ay the end of the chapter. Work with me here ok? I promise, i'll make this good!**

**Dreaming chapter 2**

**Unknown p.o.v**

I waited impatiently for my next two workers to come in. They were ten minutes late already. I then heard the sound of wet, squeaky boots running across the floor. "Sorry boss! You should see that weather outside!" I growled in frustration. "Take a seat!"

I watched as vera smoothed out her dark grey fur, and ran her fingers through her purple striped, long quills. I cleared my throat and she immediatly stopped the grooming. "Where is Xander?" Vera leaned back in her chair, without a second thought. "He had some buisness to take care of, but whatever you need us to do, i'll pass on the message to him."

I put a hand on my forehead, trying to prevent a headache. "I called for BOTH you, and your brother to be here! What 'buisness' could possible be more important?!"

**Xander's p.o.v**

Die, die, die you ugly ass zombie! Woo hoo! 2,000 bonus! I fiddled with control, as i used an uppercut on another zombie. "I am on a role!"

**Unknown p.o.v**

I could only imagine what Xander was doing right now. It was in Vera's best intrest not to tell me where he was. I pulled out more folders, laying them across the table. "I need them in my posession by the end of the month." I pushed the first one to Vera. "This is Espio the Chameleon, Vector the crpcodile, and Charmy bee. They work as a team, so you and Xander should be able to get them all at once. Espio can turn invisible, so tell Xander to use his fire powers to find him. The other two are nomatch. Got it?"

Vera rubber her chin, but nodded. "Alright. I need them too. Silver the hedgehog, and Blaze the cat. Blaze harnesses fire powers aswell, so make sure you make note of that to Xander. And this Silver fellow has telekinises powers. Now, i'm counting on you to bring them to me understand?"

"Oh come on boss! Have i ever let you down?"

**Flashback**

**Vera stood in front of a burning house next to her brother. "You idiot! You burned down boss's home!"**

**Unknown p.o.v**

I remained silent at that question. "Just get the job done." Vera nodded and stood to leave. "Vera, come back here. Where is Xander, and what business did he need to take care of?" Vera scraped herboot's on the stone floor. "Well..he's at home, and his business was to beat his highscore on Xbox...?" Vera then ran out the door. I rolled my eyes. Well...atleast i don't have to worry about them anymore once this is all over. I'll just toss em to the side along with Snick and Knife. I pulled out one last file and opened it up. "Oh...i'm especially coming after you. You just wait Sonic. You just wait..

**Amy's p.o.v**

I watched as a few bird's flew past me. It's been years since i've been on another adventure. I wonder how the rest of the team is doing. I examined my white gloves with no thought in my head. A blue blurrushed past me all of a sudden. "S-Sonic?" I watched in complete shock as the blur stopped by a chilli dog stand. Haha. No way! I jogged up behind him, tapping his shoulder. He turned around. "Sorry i don't have a pen for autographs...Amy?"

I smiled and gave him a less suffocating hug. "How's it going?" Sonic gave that million dollar smile if his. "Ah ya know! Running here, running there. I was heading over to Tail's workshop if you wanted to tag along?"

I almost gasped in shock. Sonic was ASKING me to go? I would think he would have made any excuse for me not to go! Maybe...he has feelings for me? Nah, i'm getting way over my head with that thought! It's just a friendly invite! Right? Or is it a date? No! Cause Tail's would be there...uh...what could this mean? Nothing most likely, but then again...

"Ames...you spaced out for a sec.." oh! Here he is asking me a question, and i go to la la land! "Yes i'll go with you sonic!" I mentally slapped myself for sounding too enthusiastic. What if he thinks i'm only going just to be with him? Which is true...but still! Well whatever. What's done is done. I followed sonic down the sidewalk, as he wolfed down his second chilli dog. I rolled my eyes with a smile. Yep. He hasn't changed a bit!

**Shadow's p.o.v**

I sat on a tree branch in deep thought. I heard giggles below, and looked down. Hmph. Rose is with faker it seems. He doesn't see the beauty in front of him. He pushes her away as if she's some disease, but she's not. She's a rare treasure...one of a kind. She's smart, pretty, energetic, and...no..no, what am i thinking? Feelings for Rose? Not possible. Shadow and Amy... Amy and Shadow...it does kinda fit together, but maybe that's just my opinion. She probably forgot all about me.

"Oh and Shadow, he was an amazing fighter!" My ears perked as i heard Rose talk about me. Her and Sonic sat on a bench just below me. "Oh you mean that faker? Yeaaa I guess he did have his skills." I growled at Sonic's comment. Rose looked up, but couldn't see me due to the thick branches. "Sonic, did you hear something?" Sonic shook his head. "Nope, but we need to get going, Tails is expecting me." My heart skipped a beat as i watched Rose leave with...him...

I layed back and relaxed my eyes. "He'll never treat her the way I will...or the way i would. The rain stopped, as the moon began to slowly rise. I looked up at the stars. If only i had a chance...just once.

**Was it ok? I hope so. Anyway Vera and Xander the hedgehog's belong to Bitme21. And Alicia, who will appear later, belongs to aliciathewolf45. By the way, our good friend scarlet355 is now writing her first story, so please be little angels and leave a review. I own nothing XD. Bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well turns out i'm back early! Hooray! Anyway it seems i have a critic! Dragonslayer999, i will try my best to impress you! :P i'm new at this! Anyway, onward!**

**Normal p.o.v**

Amy watched dreamily as Sonic retold all his past adventures. It was such an honor to have been able to fight side by side with him. Sonic waved his hands in the air as he moved on to the story of saving princess Elise. Amy frowned as he told about how he was saved by the seven chaos emerallds. Sonic was almost killed by Mephilis."Sonic, d-do you mind skipping that story?"

"Sure thing Ames!" Amy sighed in thought. She'd rather not think about that. HOW could she POSSIBLY live without her blue hero? Amy stood, making her way out of Tail's workshop.

**Amy's p.o.v**

I tried hard to clear my mind. If only the old days were back...then again, those days were pretty dangerous. And what about Sonic? Are things the way we left off? As just friends? I growled in frustration and looked up at the night sky. I wish i could find love...that special hedgehog. I want him to sweep me off my feet...yeah..like that'll ever happen. I began my walk home. I hope Sonic won't get too worried. My mind went into deep thought. If Sonic isn't Mr. Right...then who? I kept walking, not paying attention to anything. "BEEEEEEEEP"

I froze in fear as a car tried slowing down before it hit me. Everything went in slow motion after that. I closed my eyes in fear. The car kept screeching. And...i'm in someone's arms? I opened one eye to see a pair of red eyes. Shadow!

**Shadow's p.o.v **

I shifted in my tree, still in deep thought. Rose...i can't push her out of my mind! I feel like punching something and...

My eyes widened as i saw Rose across the street. She seemed to be in deep thought to. I watched as she kept walking. My heart skipped a beat as she payed no attention to the oncoming traffic. "Oh shit! Come on Rose! Pay attention!"

"BEEEEEEEP" I zipped out of the tree as i saw a car heading straight for her. In one blink of an eye, i had her in my arms, across the street, and sitting on the grass. She was shellshocked. "Rose?" I lowered myself to her level. My god, those eyes of hers were just...beautiful. "Rose?" She finally snapped back to reality. "S-Shadow?" I nodded and stood back up. "You should watch where your going next time!"

I cringed at the tone of voice i used with her. I tried to make it softer. "I mean...so you can be safe." Rose nodded and smiled. "Come on!" I looked at her in shock. "To where?" Rose giggled and pulled me along with her. "You save my life, i treat you to dinner! So come on!"

I smiled at Rose's energy. Another thing i love about her! She was just about to be drilled by a car, and now she's all jumpy about dinner! Well..atleast i get to be with Rose. My Rose.

**Short chapter, i know! But i just wanted to put SOMETHING up! I own nothing! Bye! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**umm...still nothing to say! Onward!**

**Knife's p.o.v **

I grunted as i hit the punching bag over and over again. To me, it was good for releaving any stress i had. Snick watched on a bench a few feet away. Hmph. Another reason I even have stress. Today was not the best...it's the day my life turned. The day I lost my family. The day I...changed. I thrust my fist harder just thinking about it. My past is so shitty, i get a migrane everytime i think about it.

The pain in my sister's eyes...the gruesome image of my parents' bodies. I slowly began to pubch harder. The rain pelting...the car swerving...those headlights coming right before...

"Knife! Chill out!" I punched one last time and the bag fell down; the filling spilling out. I breathed heavily. Did i...do that? Snick's eyes were wide open with fear. "Uhh...remind me never to get on your bad side!" I grabbed a towel, wiping the sweat off my forehead and neck. I just need some air. Snick's eyes followed me as i walked out of the gym.

Today...just isn't the day i'm myself. I grabbed the side of my head in pain. That day...so terrible..so scary so...tragic. I can't believe i had to bury them all! I sat in the ground, slowly breaking down. That day..."You alright Tiger?" Quickly, i wiped my tears as Snick sat next to me.

"Go awayyy", i groaned. Snick sighed and sat up. "I'm TRYING to help! You aren't the only one with problem's ya know!" I shot up in frustration. "HAS YOUR CLOSEST SIBLING AND NOT ONE, BUT BOTH OF YOUR PARENTS DIED IN ONE DAY? WITHIN TWO HOURS!" Snick slowly backed away. "I-I..didn't mean..."

"NO THEY HAVEN'T! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME ABOUT PROBLEMS! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!...NOW!" Snick slipped away in fear. Once again, i broke down in tears. No one understands my pain...no one.

**Vera's p.o.v**

"The chaotix detective agency?" I nodded as my brother walked behind me. "And...this Blaze girl..posseses fire too?" I nodded once again. Xander stopped walking and rubbed his chin. "Hmm...i din't know about this sis. How much we gettin payed?" I held out a piece of paper for Xander to read. "TEN GRAND? Are you serious? Do you know how many games i could buy with that?!" I pushed Xander into a nearby building.

"Games?! Is that all you can think about? What about a place to lay our heads! I'm tired of sleeping under a bridge! Or up in a scratchy tree! What about a place to live! Dad didn't leave us shit in his will, remember?!" Xander nodded slowly. I continued walking. "All we have to do is catch the fools and we get payed. Although, ten grand is a bit much for five people..."

Xander rubbed my head playfully. He pulled out an apple and took a bite. "Hey! Let boss do what he wants with them! That cash is so ours! We can buy a place to live, some food, and ofcourse, more Xbox games!" I rolled my eyes. "Just when i thought you were getting mature. I was wrong. Oh so wrong." Xander put on a hurt face and followed me.

"Chaotix...here we come."

**Espio's p.o.v**

"Charmy! What the HELL do you think you're doing! I said files go in the top drawer!" Charmy zipped past me to fix his eleventh mistake. "TAKE ONE LAST BREATH..." I covered my ears as Vector put his speaker's on the highest it could go. "Vectoooorrr!" Vector bobbed his head to the music. I started yelling as loud as i could

"VECTOR!"

"YEAH?"

"TURN IT DOWN!"

"WHY DO I FROWN?"

"TURN IT DOWN!"

"YOU LIKE CLOWNS?"

"I SAIID TURN IT DOWN!"

"NO THANKS! I DON'T WANNA WALK AROUND TOWN!"

"DAMNIT VECTOR! TURNNNN ITTT DOWWWNNN!"

"TURN MY FROWN UPSIDE DOWN? ALRIGHT!"

"VECTOR!" I walked over in anger, yanking out the cords. "HEY BUB! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" I rubbed my temples in frustration. "Vector...i said turn it down!" Vector nodded his head. "Yeah, i know what you said." I sighed. "And it didn't occur to you to simply twist the knob?!"

"Nah! I wanted to have a little fun! Your whole body turns red when your mad! It's hilarious!" I went invisible and smacked Vector on his head. "Owwww what was that for!" I chuckled to myself. "For being an idiot." Charmy flew above us in circles. "Vector got smacked! Vector got smacked! Vector got-"

"SHUT UP!" I rolled my eyes once more as Vector tried to choke Charmy. There was a knock on the door. Finally! A case! I swung open the door to see two hedgehogs. One with purple streaks, the other with blue. "How may I help you two?" The hedgehog with purple streaks stepped foward. "My names Candice. This is my brother, Oliver!"

I nodded. "Espio. Those two idiots are Charmy and Vector. Do you have a case needing to be solved?" I watched as Candice wiped her moist eyes. "Well..just last month our father fell off a cliff into some water and drowned. But we believe he was really pushed. Will you be so kind as to help us see if it was a murder, or accident?"

I rubbed my chin in suspicion. "Welll...i suppose." Candice jumped on me. "Thankyou!" I gently pushed her off of me. "Sorry...i'm taken." Candice smoothed back her quills. "Oh yeah? By who?"

"By me." Everyone turned to see a brown wolf with angel wings standing in the doorway. "I'm Alicia. Mind telling me why you have your grubby hands on my man?" Candice rolled her eyes. "As if honey! You aren't much of a challenge anyway." Alicia took a step foward, and i knew it was time to intervene.

"Girls, girls! Let's play nice!" I gave Alicia a quick kiss. "They need help with a case. Don't worry, nothing will happen." Alicia nodded in understandment. Candice led Oliver out of the office. "We'll be back next week! Chow!" Then they ran off. Hmm...There's something about them...

**Xander's p.o.v**

"Oliver? OLIVER! Is that the BEST you could come up with? And Candice? That's so...ugly!" Vera punched my arm with force. "Shut up! We're under cover remember?!" I nodded while rubbing my now soar arm. "Finnnnee", i grumbled.

**Oookay! You know who the characters belong to! And introducing, Alicia the wolf! Hip hip hooray! X3! Anyway, i hope you liked it XD. I own nothing! Oooh guess what else! They have a sonic the hedgehog movie coming out may 23rd of next year! Yes, it will be in the movie's! Excited! XD Annnd a part 2 called "secrets of shadow" hehe. I always find out stuff! Any who, bye bye XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**XD peke rosales is making her first story too! Plz review. Im always advertising stories hehe. Anyway, i have 2 new characters! Savvy and stella! They will appear later and in style! B-) **

**Dreaming chapter 5**

**No p.o.v**

Amy pulled Shadow through the lit streets of the city. "Shadow, that was soo much fun! You did NOT have to flip the table though! Hehe." Shadow smirked in pride. "Rose, that waiter was doing nothing but flirting with you. It was annoying."

**Flashback**

"Umm...i think i'll take a steak..with a side order offff...rice!" The waiter held Any's arm and kissed up on it. "As you wish mad'am!" The waiter then began to walk off.

"Excuse me, but you forgot to take my order!" The waiter rolled his eyes at Shadow. "And what will you be having...sir.." Shadow was about to speak until the waiter scooted next to him in their booth. "What ever is your name, gorgeous?" Shadow growled in frustration.

"Amy. Amy Rose." The waiter began to make conversation with Amy, totally forgetting about Shadow. "Sir...sir...SIR!" The waiter looked at Shadow with disgust. "What?!"

"Go...take...our...order...now." The waiter waved his hand in dismissal. "Any way, Amy tell me about yourself!" Shadow cracked his knuckles and stood up. He flipped the table, getting EVERYONE'S attention. No one said a word.

Shadow pulled out a chaos emerald. "You have three seconds before i blow your ass up!" The waiter ran away in fear.

(End of flashback)

"Shadow, what was the big deal anyway! Haha. It's not like we're dating or anything!" Shadow's face saddened a bit. They finally came to Any's door. "Well..goodnight!" Amy began to unlock the door. "Rose..."

"Yeah?" Shadow sighed. "Do you..still have feelings for faker? I mean..Sonic?" Amy dropped her keys in shock. DID she still have those feelings? "U-Uh...W-Why do you ask Shadow?" Shadow shook his head. "Cause you deserve so much better..."

"What?" Shadow then zoomed off. "I deserve...better?" Amy smiled and went inside. "Hmm...do i still like Sonic? Ofcourse i do! Don't I...?" Amy flipped the light switch and gasped. A teddy bear sat on top of her fireplace. "Hello...? Where did you come from?" Amy slowly took the brown bear down, reading the card that was next to it. "From Sonic, Stay Awesome"

"What? S-Sonic isn't one for bearng gifts...oh well!" Amy placed the bear right back in its original spot.. What she didn't know was that the bear's head followed her every move. The eyes tightened a bit, zooming in on Amy.

**snick's p.o.v**

That dumb ass! Who is he to tell me that i've never experienced pain before? He knows NOTHING about me!. I stormed around the city in complete anger.

"Shadow I insist! You saved me today! Let me just stop at home to grab some rings!" I narrowed my eyes at the hedgehog. "No way..that's her...!" A black hedgehog followed closely behind. "Rose, I told you already, there's no need to repay me!"

"That must be Shadow..." I quickly pulled out my cell and dialed a number."Boss. It's Snick. I know where one of the subjects live...yes sir...on my way." I summer saulted off the roof, dissapearing into the shadows.

**don"t be mad! This chapter is short for a reason! The next will be long i promise XD**


	6. Chapter 6

** *sigh* Ok...it's like a tie between if Snick and Knife should fall for eachother. Now idk what to do. I mean Knife is hardcore, i know, but he does have a heart. Then again...well..idk! I need to think this through. Hmm...yes or no. Well...i'll figure it out! Onward!**

**Dreaming chapter 6**

**Rouge's p.o.v**

"Alright...almost got it..." I stretched my arms as far as they could go. "Just..a little...more.." I lost balance, accidently knocking into a red beam. I covered my sensitive ears as an alarm went off. "Ho-ly shit!" All doors were covered with a metal sheet.

Ah ha! I pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. "Come on...pick up pick up..."

**Knuckle's p.o.v**

I sat on the steps of the shrine in boredom. I need action! I heard the faint sound of police sirens. Someone must be in trouble...I would'nt be surprised if it was...

I felt a vibration in my pocket. Pulling out my phone, i saw it was rouge.

"Sup bat girl?"

"Knuckles, not now. I'm in a predicament here!"

"..."

"Please?'

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?'

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Hell no."

"Knuckles!"

"...'

"Please?"

"...where are you."

"Jewely store on fifth avenue. Hurry!"

"Whaaaatever"

I dusted myself off. Why do I always have to go get her?! "Hmm...the emerald should be okay.." I took one last look at it before heading off to get Rouge...once again.

**Rouge's p.o.v**

I slid under a desk with ease as i heard police rushing in. Come on Knuckles, where are you?! I backed up a bit to stay out of view. A slight draft hit my ears, so i looked up to see..an air vent! Perfect. I grabbed a loose penny, tossing it somewhere to distract the officers. I flew up a bit to pull down on the vent. Once it was loose, i made my way in. My leg was then grabbed by an officer.

"Oh no you don't!" I gasped as he yanked me out of the vent. "Let go creep!" I struggled with the officer for a good three minutes until he just dropped? I turned to see a red echidna in police uniform.

"Right on time, Knucklehead." Knuckles smirked before leading me out the back of the store. I immediately flew up and out of sight, but not before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and a 'thankyou'.

I eventually landed on the rooftop of a building. "I'm really slacking off with my skills...hmph. Back in the day I could steal a wallet right out of someone's hands and they wouldn't even know! Now it seems i'm always relying on Knucklehead to get me out of stuff. Then again...i don't mind seeing those muscles of his..."

"Rouge the bat? Heh. This is way too easy."

I quickly turned to see a white cat standing behind me. "And just who are you?" The cat flipped infront of me. "Your worst nightmare."

**Blaze's p.o**.v

I tossed and turned in my sleep. Ugh! I looked over to see Silver snoring. Why do I keep having a feeling that something is going to happen? Something bad... I keep having these visions, headaches, dreams. Hmm. Mephilis...something brings my mind to him. Hm. I need freshair.

I walked outside, feeling the cool breeze on my fur. This place is nothing like me and Silver's time. The way things work...i'm surprised nothing has gone wrong...

"HELP!"

I jumped at the certain outburst. "What was that?! It almost sounded like..."

"SOMEBODY HELP!"

Oh my god. "Rouge!"

**Snick's p.o.v**

After putting the teddy bear boss gave me in Amy's house, I heard the faint flap of wings. I looked up to see the bottom of two dark purple boots. Hmmm..

I climbed up the side in silent stealth. From the back, it looks like a bat...let's see here. I pulled out a piece of paper with the names of the people i need to get. "Bat...bat...ah ha! Rouge the bat!" I flipped the rest of the way to the top of the roof. There she was...perfect.

"Rouge the bat? Heh. This is way too easy." The ivory bat turned around in shock. "And just who are you?" I summer saulted infront of her. "Your worst nightmare." I sent a screw kick to the bat's chest, knocking her breath out. She grasped it in pain.

Walking foward, i sent my foot deep into her back. "HELP!" I smirked at her cries for help. Boss sure was right when he said I could handle her. This bitch is nothing!

I picked her up only to slam her down. Her left side of her head was now a fountain of blood. I smirked in sastisfaction. Boy, Knife is missing alll the fun!" I pulled out a pocket knife and sent it into her right wing. Then her left. Hahaha!

"HELP! SOMEONE!" I kicked her mouth with force. "Shut it!" She continued to wail in pain. "I said shut up!" Just before i sent the knife to her cheek, a blast of fire skinned my arm. I looked up and saw a purple cat standing over the bat.

"Tsk tsk. Bad kitty! You shouldn't have done that." I dived, aiming for the cats throat. I growled as she rolled over just in the nick of time."Hmm...not bad!" I dodged as another line of fire came hurtling towards me. "Oh come on! Weren't you taught not to play with fire?"

The cat shot another line immeadiatly. This time i got hit on my leg. I dropped and yelped in pain. The cat picked up the bat and ran off. "Oooh you just wait. I'll be back...i'll be back."

**Blaze's p.o.v **

My heart pounded as i tried running faster. I looked down to see Rouge barely alive. "Come on Rouge, stay with me!" I tried running faster. Who was that cat anyway? No matter. Now i need to get Rouge medical attention.

My house is too far! Come on think...thinK...VANILLA! I made a sharp turn, heading for Cream's house. Rouge groaned in pain. "Hold on Rouge...hold on."

**Amy's p.o.v**

I layed back in my bed in deep thought. I did wish for a guy to sweep me off my feet...and Shadow DID do that with the whole car incident. So could he be the one?..hmm...nah. i doubt it. Yet, he's so protective of me...like with the waiter earlier. Maybe he likes me...maybe not.

I'lk know when the time comes. I just hope it comes soon. I turned iff my lamp and closed my eyes. Drifting away from this world.

I gasped as i sat up on a stone floor. W-Where am I? In the distance I saw something strange. Four figures in a deathly smoke. I peered my eyes. It looks like...three hedgehogs..and a cat? B-But...who are they? I felt somethi ng wet touch my sock. I gasped in shock.

A trail of blood led to a bat lying on the floor. "Rouge?" I covered my ears as i heard a loud screech. "Ammmmyyy" I looked all around me. "W-Who's there?"

"Ammmmy" My heart beat sped up as i backed up. "Ammmmmy. Let's play a game! Any many miney mo..." i grew more frantic as the voice gradually grew louder. "Catch a tiger by the toe.."

"W-Who are you?" I backed up some more. "If he hollers let him go..." Fresh tears ran down my face. "Any...mani...miny...MOOO!" I turned around and was immediatly choked.

"AHHHHH!" I sat up with sweat all over me. I touched my neck, feeling nothing there. I sighed in felief. "Just a dream Amy...just a dream. But...something is coming...I can feel it...

**well...its kinda short sorry. I'll be doing like 3-4 chaprers a day soon. School is coming for me and other ppl so i wanna finish this before its time to be busy all the time. Ok. Snick belongs to kit snick. Bye bye XD plz tell me how you're liking this so far.**


End file.
